Marvel's The Avengers
Marvel's The Avengers is a 2012 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the sixth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is co-written and directed by Joss Whedon and stars Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. It is set to be released May 4, 2012 in the USA and was released on April 25, 2012 and April 26, 2012 in the UK. 'Plot' The movie opens with Loki negotiating with the Thanos, who give him a staff and the Chituari army to help him take over the Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. Loki then goes to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to steal the Tesseract, brainwashing Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig in the process. Nick Fury then activates the Avengers Initiative, and gets Black Widow to recruit The Hulk and Phil Coulson to recruit Iron Man respectively. They then gather on the helicarrier, where Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner are introduced to each other. Banner starts tracking gammer radiation from the tessearct, while S.H.I.E.L.D trys to find Loki. Loki is found and Captain America and Iron Man are sent to find and capture him. After capturing him, they board the quinjet. A storm starts and Thor comes down to take Loki. Iron Man goes to get Loki back and Captain America follows. Thor confrunts Loki and tells him about what his has done and what has since happened on Asgard. Thor then is grapped and thrown through trees by Iron Man. The two battle and Captain America soon comes to stop everyone. Thor goes with S.H.I.E.L.D and tells them what they are dealing with. They soon all come to the room where Bruce is studying the Cosmic Cube and Loki's guards come with Hawkeye there who blows an engine up. Black Widow and Bruce fall and Bruce turns into the Hulk form. Black Widow runs and is hit by the Hulk. Captain America and Iron Man try to keep the other engine running and Thor confrunts Loki who is tricked by making Thor phase through him into his cell. Loki drops the cell and Thor falls in the cell. He breaks free at the very last moment and Hulk falls down from te helicarrier. Black Widow finds Hawkeye and knocks him out. Phil Coulson confrunts Loki and is stabbed from behind. He blasts the gun which he had and which was the first time he new what it did. Nick Fury uses Coulson's death for motivation for the team. He pulls out the Captain America trading cards with blood on them and said that he never got the signed. Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye took the quinjet. Iron Man came and found Loki on Stark Tower. He got out of the suit and confrunted him. He was thrown out the window and he got the Mark VII suit simular to the Mark V, could go on him by itself. Thor soon came and they all faught some of the Chitauri. Bruce came on a little motorbike and transformed into The Hulk destroying one of the Leviathan's. They all come together. Captain America says to Hawkeye that he will go up on the roof to attack from above and also worn the team, Iron Man was sent to fly and fight from the sky, Thor was sent to help civllians, Captain America and Black Widow faught on the ground and Hulk was sent to smash. Thor and Hulk also ran into each other fighting some of the Chituari. They came in a room all done and Hulk punched Thor. Romanoff makes her way to Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's staff can be used to close the portal. Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Iron Man intercepts it and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet before running out of power and plummeting back to Earth. The Hulk catches him as he falls. Thor escorts Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard, home of the Norse gods. Fury notes that the Avengers will go their separate ways until such time as a new world-threatening menace emerges. The Other tells his shadowy master that attacking Earth "would be to court death". His master, Thanos turns and smiles. In a second post-credits scene, the Avengers — gathered at a shawarma restaurant — eat in silence. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S.(voice) *Amanda Righetti as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Jenny Agutter as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Council Member *Stan Lee Videos Video:Marvel's The Avengers- Trailer (OFFICIAL)|Trailer #1 Video:Marvel - The Avengers Super Bowl XLVI Commercial|Superbowl Comercial Video:Marvel's The Avengers Super Bowl XLVI Commercial (Extended)|Extended Superbowl Comercial Video:Marvel's The Avengers Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL)|Trailer #2 Video:The Avengers Black Widow FIRST LOOK clip US (2012)|Clip 1 "Black Widow" Gallery Promo avengerslogo.jpg|Official Logo Theavengersposter.jpg|Teaser poster Theavengersnewposter.jpg|Theatrical Poster Avengers Promotional Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster theavengersteam.jpg|Promo Banner featuring(left to right): Captain America, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Thor theavengers.jpg|2nd Promo Banner featuring(left to right): Nicky Fury, Loki, Hawkeye, and Black Widow Avengers Poster Black Widow and Captain America.jpg|Poster featuring Black Widow and Captain America Avengers Poster Captain America and Hawkeye.jpg|Poster featuring Captain America and Hawkeye Avengers Poster Hulk and Hawkeye.jpg|Poster featuring Hulk and Hawkeye Avengers Poster Ironman and Hulk.jpg|Poster featuring Ironman and Hulk Avengers Poster Nick Fury and Hawkeye.jpg|Poster featuring Nick Fury and Maria Hill Avengers Poster Thor and Black Widow.jpg|Poster featuring Thor and Black Widow Kinopoiskrutheavengers1.jpg High-res-avengers-poster.jpg Avengersmoviecoloringbo.jpg Avengers3d.jpg 336967160.jpg 39358006.png Filming XK1oj.jpg Tumblr lqyzgmXV1p1qdbpolo1 500.jpg Spl307016006wm900465x56.jpg ShpbE.jpg Spl306195010wm900.jpg Spl307016001wm900.jpg NHnOl.jpg Mavengersbtsextraallgh2.jpg Mavengersbtsextraallgh1.jpg Mavengersbtsextraallgh0.jpg Joss-thor-ironman 610.jpg J1zhd.jpg Img3342ow.jpg Img3314j.jpg Img3162a.jpg Img3059l.jpg Img3049k.jpg Gh20161r.jpg Gh17709r.jpg Gh05086r.jpg Gh00681r.jpg EZUkN.jpg Chrisevansfilmstheaveng.jpg Chrisevansadd0816114.jpg Chrisevansadd0816113.jpg Bleachcx.jpg Axa0a6jciaa5vcm1.jpg Axa05tocmairrfj.jpg Avenger818114.jpg Avenger818113.jpg Avenger818111.jpg Article20264580d71e3630.jpg Article20264580d71e34c0.jpg Article20264580d71e2a40.jpg Article20264580d71e23a0.jpg A103a0ce1d1be5d6.jpg 29972924613260208802815.jpg 29329924613247208804115.jpg 62069282131cb5c98f62o.jpg 62069228610bce5d70d2o.jpg 9912489standard.jpg 9912487standard.jpg 2779291.jpg 2779289.jpg 2779288.jpg 2777749.jpg 2777748.jpg 2777747.jpg 8gxhN.jpg 2776779.jpg 2776755.jpg 3r0jhp.jpg 1uNfj.jpg 0M9BF.jpg Trivia * External Links *The Avengers Official Site *The Avengers at Wikipedia *The Avengers at IMDB